Al Filo de la Oscuridad
by Lokitha29
Summary: ¿Perdonarías a quienes te hicieron daño? o ¿Buscarías venganza contra ellos por mas que fuesen o hayan sido tus amigos? Decisiones, decisiones. Difíciles decisiones. Pero yo, ya he tomado la mía.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno mi segundo fic. En realidad es una historia algo antigua de mis inicios al escribir, ya la había publicado en otro foro, pero la abandone por falta de tiempo. ahora lo estoy retomando de nuevo para concluirlo. No me gusta dejar nada sin terminar. Sin mas rodeos aquí les dejo Al filo de la Oscuridad jeje espero les guste.  
**

* * *

****_Disclaimer: Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DC Cómics y WB (Por desgracia T.T). Únicamente la idea es __mía._**  
**

* * *

AL FILO DE LA OSCURIDAD

Pov. Robin

_"Cinco años han pasado de nuestra aparatosa separación de Starfire, quien hubiera imaginado lo que pasaría aquel penoso día ; aquel día en el que perdimos a un elemento esencial para el equipo , una titán, una amiga...  
Se que pude haber hecho mas para evitar que sucediera , todos pudimos haber hecho algo...pero no lo hicimos.  
Ya nada es como alguna vez lo fue, las risas y la diversión casi se han extinguido en la Torre T, nada volverá a ser como antes...jamás".  
_  
**¡Tee tee tee!  
**  
Pov. Normal

**La alarma titán empezó a emitir la característica y conocida alerta ,sacando a Robin de su profundo trance ,sacándolo de sus memorias y pensamientos para regresar lo a la cruel y triste realidad que se vivía en la Torre casi sin vida.  
**  
-Problemas- **Susurro con molestia, de inmediato salió a toda prisa de su habitación con dirección al living de la Torre para averiguar mas acerca de la amenaza que había causado que aquella alarma se encendiera****.  
**  
-Titanes, ¿Que sucede?-**Pregunto serio el chico maravilla.  
**  
-Es el Doctor Luz , causando problemas de nuevo-**Respondió su amigo robótico**

-Que nunca se cansa de dar problemas , es la tercera vez en este mes-**Tomo la palabra Chico Bestia que no había perdido mucho de su personalidad  
**  
-Al parecer no-**Intervino Raven con su tono monótono de siempre , al menos no todo había cambiado****.**

-¡Titanes andando!-**Dijo el aun joven líder, apenas pronunciada esta frase salieron aprisa de la ya antigua torre, pues esta había estado allí por mas de cinco años****.****  
**  
-¡Detente ahora Dr. Luz!-**Dijo Robin en posición de ataque.**-Si no tienes oportunidad contra nosotros-**Dijo Chico Bestia jactándose de sus habilidades y las de sus amigos.  
**  
-Me subestimas muchacho, he aprendido algunos trucos nuevos -**Decía mientras usaba los poderes de sus trajes para absorber la electricidad el cableado de la ciudad que en unos instantes convirtió en unos monstruos bajo su control, letales sin duda alguna.  
**  
-Oh no eso no es bueno-**Dijo el verde chico al percatarse de los letales monstruos que** **controlaba el malicioso villano.  
**  
-¡Titanes ataquen!-**Exclamo Robin su ya muy conocida frase al mismo tiempo que salto lanzando así unos de sus discos eléctricos peligrosos es verdad pero no lo suficiente como para eliminar las malvadas criaturas maquinadas por el Dr. Luz quien logro deshacerse fácilmente del ataque del petirrojo, contraatacando con rapidez, Cyborg por su parte quiso dispararle su cañón sónico sin resultado favorable. ****  
**  
**Chico Bestia se dispuso a atacar pero fue goleado fuertemente por una de las criaturas y lanzado unos metros hasta impactar contra su buen amigo robótico quedando los dos inconscientes , todo parecía indicar que los jóvenes héroes perderían esta contienda pero no fue así ;Raven con su poderosa y ahora mas controlada magia le recordaron al Dr. Luz por que hace unos años el mismo había pedido ser encerrado en prisión , la ardua batalla llego a su fin en pleno centro de la ciudad , afortunadamente nadie salió herido.****  
**  
-Bien hecho Raven, si que le diste una paliza-**Felicitaba Chico Bestia a su seria compañera.**

Festejaban los defensores de Jump City; en un breve instante una lujosa camioneta

**apareció en escena escoltada por cuatro patrulla policíacas a cada esquina y seguido de un sin fin de personas eufóricas y emocionadas al parecer por las misteriosas personas que se encontraban dentro de la negra camioneta, aquella se estaciono frente a un enorme edificio que era nada mas y nada menos que el hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad.  
**  
**Los Titanes trataron de asomarse entre las tantas personas que allí se encontraban sin éxito alguno, hasta que pudieron abrirse camino con dificultad por un pequeño espacio entre la multitud, llegando justo a tiempo para ver a los misteriosos visitantes.  
El primero en bajar de la camioneta , fue un muchacho aparentemente de la misma edad que los jóvenes héroes , tenia el cabello levemente rojizo , era alto y bien parecido, llevaba un atuendo casual y ocultaba su mirada con unos lentes oscuros ; el segundo muchacho en salir era igual de buen mozo que su predecesor ,realmente parecidos, pero con la diferencia de que el tenia una melena negro azabache tan negra como la noche y una mirada profunda en color miel , tenia una vestimenta igual de casual que el anterior ;el siguiente era un poco mas pequeño de estatura pero lo compensaba su encantador rostro , su cabellera rubia y sus hermosos ojos azules , tan azules como el mar**** .****  
**  
**Al parecer todos esos jóvenes eran de la misma edad incluyendo al pequeño de estatura, pero esperen, aun faltaba que alguien se bajase del pomposo transporte de lunas polarizadas lo cual impedía la vista desde fuera del automóvil.****  
**  
-¡LOS AMAMOS, BREAKING THE SILENCE!-**Exclamo una exaltada jovencita que se encontraba a pocos metros de los Titanes.  
**  
-¿Breaking the Silence?-**Pregunto muy desconcertado nuestro verde amigo haciendo una breve pausa para después continuar**-¿Quienes son Breaking the Silence?-**Formulo de nuevo Chico Bestia.  
**  
-Obviamente ellos-**Respondió Raven con voz fría y sarcástica, su especialidad, provocando que Chico Bestia se molestara un poco pero solo unos breves segundos.  
**  
**La gente empezó a corear con mas fuerza y euforia aquel peculiar nombre**.

**¿Breaking the Silence? se preguntaba cada miembro del equipo titán cuando vieron una silueta con la intención de salir del automóvil, pero lamentablemente ninguno de los Titanes logró ver quien era pues la gente empezó a aglomerarse frente a ellos , provocando que los jóvenes héroes terminaran atrás como en un inicio ,lo único e inconfundible que pudieron notar fue que era la esbelta silueta de una mujer de cabellera larga y desordenada**** .****  
**  
-¿Quien seria ella?-**Pregunto Cyborg curioso.**

-Otro miembro de Breaking the Silence, al parecer-**Respondió Robin a su amigo igual de curioso.  
**  
-Emm… chicos, creo que tienen que ver esto -**Decía Chico Bestia volteado mirando hacia arriba de un edificio que se encontraba al frente del hotel.  
**  
-¿Que sucede?-**Interrogo Robin a bestita mientras se acercaba a el que señalaba al lugar que miraba, ocasionando una reacción en cadena de que los demás Titanes vieran hacia el mismo lugar.  
**  
-No puede ser-**Susurro Robin**

-Es imposible-**Dijo Cyborg perplejo por aquella imagen, mientras Chico Bestia y Raven se limitaban a observar sorprendidos.**

* * *

**Bueno ya deben de conocer mi costumbre XD.**

Dejen reviews si les gusto y si de igual manera XD.

Les envío muchos besitos chiquitos chiquitos y muchas letritas de amor:

hfjdghlkjkflhgdsjglhdjgklhdhfjklaghhññññgkñhgjhalg kdhksñglhjgalhaieñutrioerngfmcvncjaytuietnnjkgfhdr ipejtkdjngggoituoiptjjkfhggpoithjhgoieñreuopqirjdk gheoithrongirotuoietjrhfoghoirgjrigjriopegjroihgnj ksnñgñorekjti

Bye bye guapuritas y cuídense full!


	2. Chapter 2

-No puede ser - **Susurro Robin**  
**  
**-Es imposible - **Dijo Cyborg perplejo por aquella imagen, mientras Chico Bestia y Raven se limitaban a observar sorprendidos.****  
**  
-Starfire - **Susurro Robin mientras admiraba, al igual que sus amigos, un gigantesco cartel , en él una foto se hacia presente , iluminada por destellos de luces de diversos colores ,en la cual posaban aquellos muchachos que hace apenas unos instantes habían visto bajar de la lujosa camioneta ,pero esperen había otro detalle, Starfire posaba para esa foto en medio de los apuestos muchachos y debajo de ellos unas letras parpadeantes que anunciaban las futuras presentaciones que tendrían en la ciudad que era parte de la gira de su nuevo disco " Rebuild", famoso ciertamente a pesar de su poco tiempo en el mercado. ****  
**  
-¡Es Starfire chicos, es Starfire! - **Decía nuestro verde amigo con mucha euforia.****  
**  
-Si, y por lo que veo es muy famosa - **Intervino Cyborg emocionado de ver de nuevo a su amiga.****  
**  
-Tenemos que ir a verla - **Dijo Robin decidido con una innegable alegría.****  
**  
-Pero ahora ella es famosa y debe tener muchas ocupaciones - **Dijo Raven con seriedad pero con un pequeño toque de felicidad que no podía ocultar **- Además no sabemos si nos ha perdonado...después de lo que paso... - **Prosiguió la gótica. ****  
**  
-Mayor razón para ir a verla - **Manifestó Robin.**

-Si, pero ¿Donde la encontramos? - **Pregunto el meta morfo.**

-Miren, ahí dice que se presentaran esta noche - **Dijo el chico robótico.**

-¡Woo hoo! ¡Veremos a Starfire de nuevo! - **Celebraba Bestita.****  
**  
-¿Quien comprara las entradas? - **Pregunto Raven con voz neutral.****  
**  
-¿Entradas?-**Pregunto extrañado Chico Bestia.**

-Si entradas, acaso pensabas que nos dejarían entrar sin ellas - **Dijo Raven con su sarcasmo característico.**

-Yo las comprare, nos vemos en la Torre - **Dicho esto, el petirrojo se fue con intención de comprar aquellas, seguro costosas entradas. Nada que los ahorros de los jóvenes héroes no pudiesen pagar.**

-Vamos chicos, ya lo escucharon, él nos vera en la Torre - **Dijo Cyborg rompiendo el silencio.****  
**  
-¡Oigan notaron que mis fans ni siquiera voltearon a verme! - **Decía Chico Bestia completamente alterado y agitando los brazos.**-Tu no tienes fans - **Dijo Raven con su monótona voz recibiendo como respuesta una mirada fulminante de parte de meta morfo mientras caminaban al Auto-T.**

**POV. Robin:**

_Ha vuelto ,realmente a vuelto ,esta vez no es ningún sueno o alucinación después de estos anos que parecieron una eternidad ,una dolorosa y cruel eternidad, al fin podre verla de nuevo ,podre sentir su calor ,escuchar su dulce voz ,inhalar su delicioso e hipnotizan te fragancia ,una combinación perfecta y exquisita de rosas , fresas y cerezas, poder admirar las preciosas esmeraldas que lleva por ojos, su sonrisa relajante e inigualable ,todo su hermoso y perfecto ser, es simplemente hermosa; aunque definitivamente no es la misma que recordaba, su larga y roja cabellera cual fuego tan pareja y prolija ahora es una rebelde melena aun conserva el rojo escarlata que era inconfundible pero ahora con la terminación de sus cabellos en negro un negro profundo como la noche, sus ojos siguen siendo hermosos pero llevan un leve sombreado en negro azabache con un delineado profundo igual de negro ,su piel por alguna razón ya no es dorada como la recordaba ahora es pálida tan pálida como nunca antes pensé verla, sigue teniendo su esbelta figura ,figura la cual me volvía loco y despertaba un sin fin de sensaciones en mi y aun las sigue despertando ,al parecer ahora viste solo de negro con destellos en otros colores igual de oscuros lo cual hace que resalte su cabello carmín y sus cristalinos ojos esmeralda ,sigue siendo tan perfecta a pesar de su drástico cambio de imagen ,cambio que nosotros provocamos aquel fatídico día , tan tormentosos y lúgubres recuerdos debe de tener en su memoria al igual que yo ,al igual que todos nosotros después de todo fue nuestra culpa ,ah , aun guardo la esperanza de que nos haya perdonado por nuestra errada acción hace media década.__  
_  
-Joven, Joven disculpe, ¿Va a comprar alguna entrada? - **Pregunta la amable recepcionista sacándome de mis pensamientos.****  
**  
-Si, deme cuatro entradas por favor.

-Aquí tiene, espero que usted y sus acompañantes disfruten del concierto.

- Gracias - _Respondo amablemente y me dispongo a ir camino a la Torre pues ya iba a ser hora del concierto ¡Cielos! Que rápido pasa el tiempo, salgo de allí abriéndome paso entre la multitud con intención de ir por mis amigos, pero me doy con la sorpresa de de que ya estaban allí ¿Que acaso me había demorado tanto? Bueno eso me ahorra el trabajo de ir hasta la Torre.__  
_  
-Viejo ¿Donde te habías metido? - **Me interroga Chico Bestia desesperado.**

- Llevábamos esperando horas en la Torre, pero te tardaste demasiado así que decidimos venir - **Me dice Raven sin expresión alguna en el rostro.**-Lo siento la fila era demasiado larga, pero ya tengo los boletos.

-Bien y que estamos esperando entremos de una vez **- Decía Chico Bestia desesperado por entrar.****  
**  
-Excelente idea, Bestita - **Toma la palabra Cyborg.**-Si, me sorprende que tengas una - **Expreso Raven monótonamente.****  
**  
-¡Oye! Esa es la forma en que tratas a tu novio - **Responde Chico Bestia haciendo un pequeño puchero, o si son novios desde hace dos años, quien lo hubiera pensado, bueno como dicen ¿los opuestos se atraen no?  
**  
-Ah estos dos nunca cambian - **Decía Cy dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro, yo solo disfruto de la típica escenita de ese par de tortolitos.  
**  
- Bien entremos ya - **Digo con voz firme, ya es hora de ver a Starfire después de tanto tiempo.  
**

* * *

**Bueno después de mucho, muuucho tiempo actualizo este FanFic, no es que no lo quiera actualizar, es solo que últimamente he estado ocupada con las evaluaciones y trabajos y bueno ese tipo de cosas.**

Este FanFic lo escribí hace tiempo ya, en mis inicios, es decir unos meses atrás XD. Bueno no se si estará a la altura de otros fics que he podido leer en todo este tiempo, pero quería compartirlo y continuarlo por supuesto.

Bueno este capitulo es... am ¿Aburrido? bueno eso creo yo.

Sin mas rodeos espero que lo disfruten.

Los que han leído mis otros trabajos ya deben de saber mi rutina XD

Dejen sus reviews si les gusto y si no igualmente los invito a opinar :)

Les envío muchos besitos chiquitos, chiquitos y muchas letritas de amor:

hdjksflhdgjhjdagjdkruieglhjdghjvkcbngjklfhagjkhlaj fkaghldfjdsldgjkhdñfkjafdsaghñjfjkghañfhlfkgjklññl klghjañi

Cuídense mucho guapuritas :3!


	3. Chapter 3

- Bien entremos ya- "_Digo con voz firme, ya es hora de ver a Starfire después de tanto tiempo".  
_**  
**

* * *

**POV. Starfire**

_De nuevo aquí, no dudo que mis ex-amigos estén en mi presentación esta noche o mejor dicho en unos minutos. No puedo creer que por fin me haya atrevido a regresar aquí el lugar donde me acogieron, donde me hicieron sentir que tenia una familia , el lugar donde viví tantas alegrías pero también tantos sinsabores, tantas aventuras ,tantas confusiones el lugar donde creí encontrar la felicidad pero en su lugar obtuve dolor, donde creí haber encontrado el amor pero solo la decepción llego a mi corazón. Mentira .Todo fue una vil mentira. La felicidad no existe._

_Que equivocada estaba acerca de la vida .Ya no. Ya deje de ser la niña tonta e inocente que alguna vez fui. Aquella que creía que todos tenían buenas intenciones, que todos tenían bondad en su corazón por lo cual era lastimada constantemente .Se acabo. No más. Ya no existe ingenuidad en mi, no más confianza para nadie .Todos esos sentimientos, emociones ya murieron en mí._

_Starfire ha muerto, ha muerto para siempre._

_Ahora solo quedo yo, Kori Anders, una chica de 22 años con una vida normal, bueno no tan normal pero deje atrás el heroísmo, los sacrificios, la justicia todo por lo que me arriesgaba tiempo atrás todo por lo que luchaba, todo lo que creía..._  
_Todo se esfumo la trágica noche en la que él murió, llevándose con él una parte de mi alma, después de todo él era mi única familia, la única que me quedaba._  
_Por eso jamás ,JAMAS perdonare a los que alguna vez considere mis amigos ...Ellos lo dejaron morir..._  
_Ahora mi forma de pensar es otra, una completamente diferente, una que espantaria al mas vil de los seres de este planeta. Regrese para hacer justicia. Regrese por venganza, y buscare la ayuda de quien jamas hubiese pensado antes._

**-Knock, knock, knock- Llaman a la puerta.  
**  
"¿_Y ahora quien podrá ser? "  
_  
-¿Si? **– "**_Me limito a preguntar amablemente"_**.  
**  
-Kori, soy yo Roy, ¿Podrías abrirme?

-Un segundo – "_Respondo y me apresuro a abrir la negra puerta"_– Pasa.

-¿Estas bien? Se lo que esta ciudad significa para ti –" _Pregunta sonriéndome mi ahora mejor amigo".  
_

-Si, estoy bien, yo ya he superado...

-La traición de tus amigos – "_Me interrumpe posando los zafiros azules que lleva por ojos".  
_  
-Si, eso... –"Respondo_ algo cabizbaja".  
_  
-¿Que harás ahora? –"Me_ pregunta mientras posa su mano en mi hombro".  
_**  
**-Nada _**–"**Respondo__ secamente y con seriedad"._

-¿Nada? – "_Pregunta indudablemente sorprendido y confundido por mi respuesta tan inesperada"._

****-Si... al menos no por ahora... – "_Manifiesto a la par que una sonrisa se dibuja inconscientemente en mi faz"._

-¡Hey chicos! Ya es hora de ir al camerino, no tardaremos mucho en presentarnos.  
"_Una voz indudablemente conocida informa asomándose por la puerta de caoba pintada,__Joseph Wilson__**, **__es su nombre__un joven apuesto de rubios cabellos, es algo callado y reservado a veces, en cierto modo me recuerda a Raven, excepto que Joseph tiene mejor carácter, e indiscutiblemente es parte esencial de mi plan"._

-En seguida vamos.

_"Responde Roy Harper, antiguo compañero del mismo equipo en el tiempo atrás era miembro, quien como yo, también había sufrido de injusticias, siendo rescatado por Jason Todd y yo de la profunda depresión en aquella pocilga de oriente a la que llamaban prisión, desde ese día somos como un equipo los cuatro, no llegamos al grado de familia pero podría decirse que somos amigos"._

-¿No vienes?

_"Me interroga antes de pasar por el umbral de aquella puerta oscura. Asiento y camino detrás de él.  
Bien, ha llegado la hora de enfrentar el pasado"._

* * *

**POV. Robin  
**  
_"Ingresamos por el amplio portón, algo descuidado, somos prácticamente los primeros en cruzar al umbral. Un beneficio extra al ser los protectores de la ciudad. Camino ansioso de volver a ver a la dueña de mis suspiros durante todo este tiempo. Aunque, debo admitir que la curiosidad me corroe por dentro, transpiro, siento que mi corazón saltara de mi pecho en cualquier momento y que sus latidos son audibles a kilómetros de distancia ¿Y si aun no nos ha perdonado? No la culparía. Después de todo ¿Quién perdonaría al asesino de su sangre?"  
_  
-¡Oh Vamos, viejo! ¡Podrían apresurarse un poco!

_"Chico Bestia, como siempre sacándome de mis mas profundos pensamientos y arruinando muchas de mis reflexiones".  
_  
-Calma, Chico Bestia. Ya estamos dentro.

"_A veces pienso que si no fuera por Raven, Chico Bestia jamás hubiese madurado al menos un poco"_

-Si, Bestita, cálmate. Además somos los primeros en entrar.  
_  
"Cyborg aun intenta relajar a Chico Bestia. Suerte con ello, amigo"._

-Corrección, éramos los primeros.

_"Señala monótonamente Raven después de que un gran grupo eufórico, pasara dejándonos literalmente al filo del recinto"._

-¡Oh viejo! Tiene que ser una broma ¿Al final? No veré absolutamente nada de aquí atrás.

_"Me cuesta admitirlo pero Bestia tiene razón. ¿Cómo espero recuperar al amor de mi vida estando en última fila?"._

-¡Titanes! -_"Pronuncio levantando ligeramente la voz, llamando instintivamente su atención"_ -Síganme. Hay que abrirnos paso.

-Déjenmelo a mi.

"_Manifiesta Raven, dejándonos perplejos a todos. Después de todo, es Raven. Y esa no es precisamente una frase muy típica de ella"._

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

_"Vocaliza su mantra a la par que no envuelve con sus poderes transportándonos inmediatamente al frente"._

-¿Que?

_"Interroga al captar nuestras miradas atónitas. Pues ella no usa en beneficio personal sus poderes"._

-Nada, nada_- "Respondemos al unísono los tres justo antes de emitir una pequeña risita nerviosa"._

-Bueno ya estamos aquí, ahora solo a esperar pacientemente a que comience.

"Manifiesta Cyborg en tono relajado, pero aun así sin dejar de sonar ansioso".

-Si… solo esperar…

_"Chico Bestia responde igual de relajado, aparentemente claro esta"._

-¿Ya va a empezar?

_"Pregunta Bestia sin siquiera haber pasado unos cinco minutos desde que encontramos nuestros lugares"._

-No.

_"Responden al unísono Cyborg y Raven".  
_  
-¿Ya va a empezar?_  
_

"_Vuelve a preguntar crispándome los nervios aun mas"  
_  
-No… _"Contestan de nuevo"_ ¿Y ahora? _"Inquiere una vez mas Chico Bestia"  
_  
-Que no… _"Responden mis amigos ciertamente perdiendo la calma"_

-¿Ahora?

-No…

-¿Y que tal ahora?

-¡Que no! Solo ten calma, Bestita.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Solo no te enojes.

-¿Ya va a empezar?

_"Inquiere una vez mas Chico Bestia, habiendo pasado apenas unos cortos segundos"._

-¡No!

_"Responde Cyborg, colérico por la insistencia"._

-¿Aho…

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

_"Raven pierde la paciencia, y literalmente, deja mudo a Chico Bestia. Si que ha practicado en el uso de sus poderes.  
Esta será una larga, larga espera".  
_

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos! agradezco de todo corazón a los que leyeron y dejaron reviews y a los que no dejaron también XD.**_

Estoy muy agradecida de que hayan gastado un poquito de su tiempo leyendo mi FanFic (Espero no haberlos hecho perder el tiempo con una mala historia).

Bueno díganme que les pareció este capitulo ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Decepcionante? ¿Se durmieron? XD

Solo pónganlo en lo reviews :3 También si tuve alguna falta ortográfica o error de redacción estoy abierta a escuchar sugerencias e ideas para un nuevo FanFic u otro capitulo.

Bueno me despido aun extremadamente feliz de que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar reviews, sus comentarios son lo que me impulsan a seguir cada FanFic que escribo :)

¡Los quiero mucho, mis queridos lectores! (Aunque sean poquitos)

¡Cuídense full :3!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Los "Teen Titans" no me pertenecen (Lamentablemente) así como tampoco la canción incluida que es de propiedad de Evanescence uno de los mejores grupos a mi parecer claro esta XD_**

* * *

-¿Aho…

-¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

_"Raven pierde la paciencia, y literalmente, deja mudo a Chico Bestia.  
Esta será una larga, larga espera".  
_

* * *

_POV. Starfire  
_

"_Uf… Bien, hora de la verdad. Unos minutos más, solo los últimos retoques de mi vestuario, un vestido corto con estilo influenciado por la moda victoriana en tono negro noche con unas cintillas pequeñas y delgadas en color violeta lavanda, nada impresionante en realidad, mi cabello sujetado en un moño elegante y desordenado resaltando su volumen y color carmesí, una sombra negra enmarcando mis ojos, en mis labios un tono natural y ese producto terrestre llamado base, el cual me veo obligada a utilizar para lucir normal"._

-¡Diez minutos y salimos! ¡Apresúrense!  
_  
"De vez en cuando la actitud de Jason quien se autoproclamó como 'líder de la banda' es muy similar a la de Robin cuando salíamos en alguna misión, excepto claro, que Jason jamás me traicionaría ¿Cierto?"._

-En seguida voy, solo faltan algunos retoques de mi maquillaje o ¿Acaso quieres que la gente se entere que no soy humana eh?  
_  
_-Wow, wow, wow preciosa no te enfades, además yo creo que luces bien así.

"_Halagador como siempre desde que nuestros destinos se cruzaron, normalmente trato de ignorar sus insinuaciones pero esta llegando a ser realmente exasperante, aunque el fue el primero en el que pude confiar después de… de eso. Además, cualquier otra persona que tiene inclusive mayor rencor que yo a los titanes es y siempre será mi amigo"._

-Bien ya salgamos.  
_  
"Expresa Roy saliendo primero por la puerta seguido de Joseph y Jason, una ultima mirada al espejo y salgo tras ellos.  
Un larguísimo pasillo de paredes gastadas y pintura resquebrajada con el tiempo recorremos, hasta llegar a la puerta de ingreso trasera del escenario, ingresamos por ella y cada uno de nosotros toma su posición, Jason en la guitarra eléctrica, Joseph en la batería, Roy en el bajo y yo como la voz. Jamás había sido consiente del talento que los productores que nos descubrieron tocando en un bar de mala muerte por unas cuantas monedas decía que teníamos.  
Empiezan a elevarlos a ellos primero, como de costumbre, y como ya es bien sabido en todas nuestras presentaciones yo siempre, siempre soy la ultima en hacer la entrada.  
Poco a poco me van elevando, las luces de colores violáceos se van asomando a mi vista, un humo artificial similar a la neblina nubla mi vista del publico que lejanamente distingo.  
Finalmente, después de unos segundos que siempre parecen eternos en cada presentación pero que en esta singularmente se sintieron aun mas duraderos, estoy por completo arriba, gritos eufóricos, rostros emocionados veo casi con claridad.  
Paseo la vista en busca de mis ex amigos. Finalmente los veo. Lo veo. Ahí están mis 'amigos' igual de emocionados, sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Que cinismo".  
_

* * *

POV Robin

_" Después de una larguísima espera con Chico Bestia rogando a Raven que le devuelva el habla y Cyborg cayéndose literalmente de la risa que esta escena provocaba, las luces del escenario se encienden, y un humo cegador y asfixiante emerge de cada lado de este, unas tres figuras van apareciendo entre las sombras, los otros tres chicos que vimos anteriormente, una eternidad después una figura esbelta de una mujer hace su aparición._  
_Parece que busca algo o a alguien con la mirada. Detiene su mirada en nosotros. Le sonrió y Bestia Cyborg saludan con la mano totalmente animosos. Ella hace una mueca, una mueca indescifrable, oscilante entre gusto y molestia, desvía la mirada rápidamente"._

-¡Buenas noches, Jump City! – _"Expresa Starfire casi en un grito, gritos alegres la interrumpen por un segundo"_- Nos sentimos realmente honrados de estar en esta su hermosa ciudad ¿No es verdad chicos? – _"Los otros tres asienten, nuevamente, es callada por chillidos eufóricos de fanáticos"_ – ¡Estamos mas que agradecidos de que estén aquí con nosotros y disfruten de buena música! Y bien sin más rodeos ¡A rockear!

-¿A rockear? ¿Desde cuando Starfire dice eso?

_"Pregunta Chico Bestia quien ya recuperó la voz de tanto insistir a Raven por fin logro conmoverla o ¿exasperarla?".  
_  
-Ya han pasado cinco años desde que no la vemos, creo que sabe mas de la Tierra, hasta tal vez mas que tu.

_"Responde Raven, pero no con su voz monótona de siempre, sino con una sonrisa y una completa felicidad en su voz"._

-¡Hey Rae!

-Shh… ya están empezando a tocar.

_"Manifiesta Cyborg sin desviar la mirada del escenario. Creo que como yo el aun no puede creer el cambio de Star, luce completamente diferente y sombría vestida así. Pero sigue luciendo hermosa, como una princesa de la noche"._

_How can I pretend that I don't see what you hide so carelessly?  
__(_¿Cómo puedo fingir que no veo Lo que escondes con tanto descuido?)

**_I saw him bleeding  
(_Yo lo vi sangrando)**

**_You heard me breathe  
(_Has oído mi respirar)**

**_And I froze inside myself and turned away  
_(Y me quedé inmóvil en mi interior y me alejé)**

**_I must be dreaming  
_(Debo estar soñando)**

**_We all live (why?)  
_(Todos vivimos (¿por qué?))**

**_We all die (why?)  
_(Todos morimos (¿por qué?))**

**_That does not begin to justify you  
_(Eso no comienza a justificarte)**

**_It's not what it seems  
_(No es lo que parece)**

**_Not what you think  
_(No es lo que piensas)**

**_No I must be dreaming  
_(No, debo estar soñando)**

**_It's only in my mind  
_(Sólo en mi mente)**

**_Not real life  
_(No la vida real)**

**_No I must be dreaming  
_(No, debo estar soñando)**

**_Help and though I've got to tell someone  
_(Ayuda y aunque yo tengo que decirle a alguien)**

**_Tell them what I know you've done  
_(Decirles lo que sé que has hecho)**

**_I fear you  
(_Te temo_)_**

**_But spoken fears can come true  
_(Pero los temores hablados pueden hacerse realidad)**

**_We all live (why?)  
_(Todos vivimos (¿por qué?))**

**_We all die (why?)  
_(Todos morimos (¿por qué?))**

**_That does not begin to justify you  
_(Eso no comienza a justificarte)**

**_It's not what it seems  
_(No es lo que parece)**

**_Not what you think  
_(No es lo que piensas)**

**_No, I must be dreaming  
_(No, debo estar soñando)**

**_It's only in my mind  
_( Sólo en mi mente)**

**_Not real life  
_(No la vida real)**

**_No I must be dreaming  
_(No, debo estar soñando)**

**_We all live (why?)  
_(Todos vivimos (¿por qué?))**

**_We all die (why?)  
_(Todos morimos (¿por qué?))**

**_That does not begin to justify you  
_(Eso no comienza a justificarte)**

**_It's not what it seems  
_(No es lo que parece)**

**_Not what you think  
_(No es lo que piensas)**

**_No I must be dreaming  
_(No, debo estar soñando)**

**_It's only in my mind  
_(Sólo en mi mente)**

**_Not real life  
_(No la vida real)**

**_No I must be dreaming  
_(No, debo estar soñando)**

**_Not what it seems  
_(No es lo que parece)**

**_Not what you think  
_(No es lo que piensas)**

**_I must be dreaming  
_(Debo estar soñando)**

**_Just in my mind  
_(Sólo en mi mente)**

**_not real life  
_(No en la Vida real)**

**_I must be dreaming  
_(Debo estar soñando)**  
_  
_

"_Termina de entonar esa sombría triste y melancólica canción. Su voz es increíblemente melodiosa, nunca antes la había escuchado cantar. Sin embargo, la letra de aquella canción me deja flotando en mis pensamientos, ¿A quien va dirigida la canción? ¿Es a nosotros? ¿Es a mí? No lo sé. Pero esto me deja en claro que tenemos que hablar con ella para explicarle que paso. Tengo que hablar con ella".  
_

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos guapuras!**_

**Me encanta que les haya gustado el ultimo capitulo :) **

**Envío cientos y cientos, miles y miles de abrazos y besos a todos los que lo leyeron y les gusto :D**

**Espero y comenten si les gusto o no les gusto este capitulo,Déjenlo en los reviews (si no donde XD) **

**No se olviden de notificarme si tuve algún error ortográfico o de redacción. :)**

**Tratare de ir subiendo cada capitulo lo mas pronto posible en que lo escriba.**

**¡Cuídense mucho mis guapuras de lectores XD!**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Termina de entonar esa sombría triste y melancólica canción. Su voz es increíblemente melodiosa, nunca antes la había escuchado cantar. Sin embargo, la letra de aquella canción me deja flotando en mis pensamientos, ¿A quien va dirigida la canción? ¿Es a nosotros? ¿Es a mí? No lo sé. Pero esto me deja en claro que tenemos que hablar con ella para explicarle que paso. Tengo que hablar con ella"._

-Oigan. No creí que Star hiciese ese tipo de música. Es… es… sombrío…

_"Expresa Chico Bestia casi a gritos pues la música es demasiado alta".  
_  
-Yo creo que le queda bien ese estilo y ¿Qué hay de malo con esa música? Yo escucho bandas así.

_"Manifiesta Raven"  
_  
-¿Que? ¡No! No hay nada de malo Rae. Es solo que estamos hablando de Starfire, la persona más dulce que hemos conocido.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y? ¿Qué no te resulta algo raro?

-Bestita tiene razón Rae, ese cambio es en serio demasiado drástico.

-Bueno las personas cambian según su entorno y las situaciones que experimenta a lo largo de su vida, Starfire cambio no es nada extraordinario.

-Si, pero se ve tan oscura, tan sombría inclusive escalofriante como tu R-rae.

_"Dice Chico Bestia recibiendo instantáneamente una mirada fulminante y asesina por parte de su novia. Nunca aprende"._

-Metí la pata cierto…

_"Susurra, Cyborg y yo asentimos despreocupadamente"._

-¡¿Les gusto esa chicos?!_-"Inquiere mi Starfire con euforia, al instante cientos no, miles de personas gritaban"- _¿Quieren otra?-"_Vuelve a preguntar mi princesa estelar_"- ¡SII!-_ "Exclama la multitud"-_No los escuchamos ¡¿Quieren otra_?!- ¡Siiii! –"Los gritos de euforia son cada vez mas fuertes" – _Bien, si tanto lo piden… ¡Chicos! ¡Uno, dos, un, dos tres!

_**A shot in the dark  
**_**(Un disparo en la oscuridad)  
**_**  
A past, lost in space  
**_**(Un pasado perdido en el espacio)  
**_**  
And where do I start?  
**_**(Y ¿por dónde empiezo?)  
**_**  
The past and the chase  
**_**(El pasado, y la caza)  
**

_**You haunted me down  
**_**(Me has cazado)  
**_**  
Like a wolf, a predator  
**_**(Como un lobo, un predador)  
**_**  
I feel like a deer in your light  
**_**(Me siento como un ciervo en tu luz)  
**

_**You love me and I'm frozen in time  
**_**(Me amas y yo me congelo en el tiempo)  
**_**  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
**_**(Hambriento por probar de mi carne)  
**_**  
But I can't compete with the she wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
**_**(Pero no puedo competir con la loba que ha tomado el control de mí)  
**_**  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
**_**(Dime que ves en esos ojos amarillos)  
**_**  
Cause I'm falling to pieces  
**_**(Porque yo estoy cayendo a pedazos)  
**

_**I'm falling to pieces  
**_**(Estoy cayendo a pedazos)  
**_**  
I'm falling to pieces  
**_**(Estoy cayendo a pedazos)  
**_**  
I'm falling to pieces  
**_**(Estoy cayendo a pedazos)  
**_**  
Falling to pieces  
**_**(Cayendo a pedazos)  
**

_**You love me and I'm frozen in time  
**_**(Me amas y yo me congelo en el tiempo)  
**_**  
Hungry for that flesh of mine  
**_**(Hambriento por probar de mi carneee)  
**_**  
But I can't compete with the she wolf, who has brought me to my knees  
**_**(Pero no puedo competir con la loba que ha tomado el control de mí)  
**_**  
What do you see in those yellow eyes  
**_**(Dime que ves en esos ojos amarillos)  
**_**  
Cause I'm falling to pieces  
**_**(Porque yo estoy cayendo a pedazos)  
**

_**I'm falling to pieces  
**_**(Estoy cayendo a pedazos)  
**_**  
I'm falling to pieces  
**_**(Estoy cayendo a pedazos)  
**_**  
I'm falling to pieces  
**_**(Estoy cayendo a pedazos)  
**_**  
Falling to pieces.  
**_**(Cayendo a pedazos.)**

_**POV. Starfire**_

"_Dos canciones apenas y ya siento que ha pasado una eternidad._

_Aun no decido que hacer cuando llegue el inevitable momento de hablar con Raven mi mejor amiga, mi hermana tiempo atrás, con Cyborg quien fue como un hermano mayor para mi, con Chico Bestia que si Cyborg fue como mi hermano mayor el fue como uno pequeño al que tenia la necesidad de proteger, y Robin… mi mejor amigo._  
_No. Fue más que eso, más que un amigo, mas que un hermano, no definitivamente el no fue solo eso, aprendí tantas cosas gracias a el, gracias a su paciente enseñanza; sus cuidados, siempre fue tan sobre protector conmigo quizá hasta llego a ser tierno,... conocí el amor gracias a el, tantos recuerdos… tantas memorias, pero eso es parte del pasado, solo un lindo recuerdo, pero no olvido por que regrese, no olvido mi propósito y nunca olvidare._

_Una vez mas los vestigios del pasado me sumergen en un mar de dolor ante la traición y añoranza de lo tan lejano ahora.  
_  
_Tengo la mirada perdida entre la multitud entusiasta, me siento algo mareada, pero no es nada que no pueda controlar._  
_Después de todo el show debe continuar ¿Cierto?".  
_

* * *

**Hola!**

**Soy yo de nuevo con la continuación de este FanFic después de años de espera , es solo que tuve alguno que otro problemilla, nada importante en realidad.**

**Bueno primero me disculpo por lo corto que salio este capitulo y sobre todo por que me tome demasiado, demasiado tiempo para esto, espero no se decepcionen.**

**Me encanta que les guste mi Fic, les agradezco de todo corazón en serio a todas las personitas especiales que leyeron mi Fic y dejaron reviews, y a los que no pues también les agradezco y les mando muchos besitos aplastantes a todos!**

**Y tomando la sugerencia de Paola a quien agradezco por leer mi Fic, coloque la canción de She Wolf de David Guetta ft. Sia que esta excelente. En realidad no se si sea la apropiada pero me gusto el tema y ademas que quería complacer a Paola poniendo esta canción.**

**No olviden que si les gusto este capitulo o el Fic en general dejen reviews y también si quieren ver alguna que otra cancioncilla en el Fic pueden pedírmela.**

**Ya saben si hay algún error ortográfico, de redacción o de cualquier otro tipo díganmelo para corregirlo y darles un trabajo mas decente XD **

**Bueno conmigo hasta la próxima guapuras y cuídense mucho :3!**


End file.
